


По тонкому льду

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Mystery_fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Они похожи больше, чем кажется, но упорно это отрицают.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	По тонкому льду

— Поттер, — демонстративно отворачивается Скорпиус. 

— Малфой, — прищуривается Лили. 

— Да когда вы уже начнете нормально общаться? — закатывает глаза Альбус. 

— Я не обязана любить твоих друзей, — фыркает она. 

— Первая здравая мысль за все время нашего знакомства, — выплевывает Скорпиус. 

— Хоть в чем-то вы согласны, — устало качает головой Альбус.

***

— Поттер.

Скорпиус делает пару шагов в сторону, засовывает руки в карманы.

— Малфой. 

Лили проходит в Большой зал, демонстративно задевает его плечом. 

— Самим еще не надоело? 

Альбус кривится, наблюдая за ними. 

— Завтра он тоже будет? — холодно спрашивает она. 

— Лил, — только и выдавливает из себя Альбус. — Я же просил. 

Она кивает. 

— Вечер как-нибудь справлюсь, — улыбается брату и окидывает презрительным взглядом Скорпиуса.

***

— Чем он тебе так не угодил?

Роза накручивает локон на палец, исподтишка поглядывая на парней. 

— Своим существованием? — хмыкает Лили. 

— Симпатичный, забавный, внимательный, — перечисляет та. — Лучший друг Альбуса, в конце концов. 

— Мечта, а не парень, — усмехается Лили. — Вот и встречайся с ним. 

Роза пожимает плечами. 

— Он слишком занят войной с тобой. 

— Извини, — Лили берет ее за руку, сжимает ладонь. — Он закончил Хогвартс, я еще учусь. У него освободилась куча времени. Дерзай. 

— Не понимаю, почему вы так упрямо ненавидите друг друга. 

— Альбус постоянно об этом спрашивает. 

Роза смотрит в окно, заплетает косу. 

— Ты сама-то знаешь ответ? 

— Характерами не сошлись, — насмешливо откликается Лили.

***

— Будь к нему терпимее.

Альбус даже серьезнее, чем обычно. 

— Потому что?..

— Скорпиус поживет у нас какое-то время. 

Лили выгибает брови, закусывает губу. 

— Хорошо, останусь в Хогвартсе на каникулы. 

— Но... 

— С отцом сама объяснюсь, — она приобнимает Альбуса за плечи. — Это никак не связано с тобой, братишка. 

— Ты тоже часть моей жизни, — в голосе слышится отчаяние. — Я устал постоянно выбирать между вами. 

— Прости, — вздыхает она. — Мирно находиться в одном помещении дольше пяти минут у нас не получается. 

— Но ведь так было не всегда, — в который раз повторяет Альбус. — Что изменилось? 

— Слишком многого просишь, — уклончиво отвечает она. — Просто так случилось. 

— Два упрямых идиота. 

Лили прикрывает глаза. 

— Поэтому нам и не стоит видеться чаще, чем никогда.

***

— Малфой?

Скрыть удивление не выходит. 

— Поттер, — усмехается он. — Рад видеть. 

— С чего бы? — подозрительно прищуривается она. 

— Напоминаешь о доме, наверное, — неопределенно тянет он. — Я уехал, чтобы Альбус перестал разрываться.

Лили смотрит на него немигающим взглядом несколько секунд, глупо хихикает, а потом и вовсе смеется — совсем невесело, горько скорее. 

— Ты не знала? 

— Намеренно игнорировала любое упоминание тебя. 

— Альбус всегда говорил, что мы похожи больше, чем кажется... — начинает Скорпиус. 

—...Но упорно это отрицаем, — заканчивает она. — Братик умнее нас обоих вместе взятых. 

— Может, стоит хотя бы попытаться? 

— Брось, Малфой, — морщится она. — Мы уже пробовали, мне не понравилось. 

— Когда-нибудь ты снова назовешь меня по имени?

— Альбус прав, — тяжело вздыхает она. — Нужно научиться держать нейтралитет.

***

— Наконец-то!

Роза обнимает ее и радостно улыбается. 

— Я тоже скучала. 

Лили ставит чемодан на землю, вздыхает. 

— Мы кого-то ждем? — Роза оглядывается по сторонам, но не видит никого знакомого. — Неужели ты приехала с парнем? — глаза загораются любопытством. 

Лили закатывает глаза. 

— Можно и так сказать, — хмурится она. — Малфой ехал в другом вагоне. 

— Скорпиус?.. — пораженно тянет Роза и выглядывает из-за ее плеча. 

— Мы научились уживаться, — неохотно поясняет Лили. — Решили, что пора повзрослеть. 

— Вы не?..

Напряжение повисает в воздухе. Лили передергивает плечами.

— Путь по-прежнему открыт. 

Роза качает головой. 

— Ты правда не понимаешь? — печально улыбается она. — Все еще?

— О чем ты?

— Он всегда выбирает тебя. 

Лили склоняет голову набок.

— Никто не может ждать вечно.

***

— Напарники? Да ты издеваешься?

Лили только кивает.

— Так вышло, — разводит руками. — Кто как не лучший друг брата прикроет спину. В его интересах, — усмехается она. 

— Хотела бы я посмотреть на реакцию Альбуса. — Роза в предвкушении потирает руки.

— О, ты бы видела ярость отца Малфоя, — хихикает Лили. — И смешно, и страшно, если честно. Он лично приехал, чтобы высказать командованию свое мнение. Мне даже в какой-то момент стало жаль Малфоя. С таким папенькой не только к Поттерам сбежишь. 

— И что в итоге? 

— На место поставили и отправили восвояси, — тянет Лили. — Подробностей не знаю, но Малфоя вызывали. Вернулся уставший, но вполне целый. 

— Ты не спрашивала? 

— Мы не друзья, Рози, — пожимает плечами она. — Посчитает нужным, сам расскажет. 

— Наверняка ему нужна была поддержка. 

— Мы честно надрались огневиски и пошли отсыпаться перед рейдом, — подмигивает ей Лили. — Каждый в свою постель. 

— Что между вами произошло? 

— Девушку не поделили, — ухмыляется она, тянется к Розе и заправляет за ухо локон. — Вот было бы забавно. 

Лили не выдерживает и прыскает. 

— Чем дольше вы молчите, тем больше пересудов. Ты же понимаешь. 

— Людям нужно о чем-то судачить, — хмыкает Лили. — Мне нежалко. Малфою, насколько знаю, тоже. Пусть развлекаются. 

— Лил, — все-таки не сдается та. 

— Рози, — откликается ей в тон. — Прошлое давно не имеет значения.

***

— Может, скажем?

Скорпиус невесомо касается ее подбородка, заставляет посмотреть в глаза. 

— Что я увела парня у брата? — она выгибает брови. — Как ты себе это представляешь? 

— У нас ничего не было. 

— Одно потянет другое, — вздыхает она, поджимает губы. — Никому лучше не станет. Альбусу так точно. 

— А если мои чувства были взаимны? 

— Хочешь проверить? — прищуривается Лили. — Мешать не буду. 

— Лил...

Она окидывает его оценивающим взглядом. 

— Это запрещенный прием. 

— Лили...

Пытается сбросить руку, Скорпиус притягивает ближе. 

— По тонкому льду ходишь. 

— С тобой разве бывает по-другому? 

Лили вздергивает бровь и облизывает губы, не отводя взгляда. 

От напряжения покалывает кончики пальцев. 

— Ты мне скажи, — ухмыляется она, — Скорпиус. 

Она рада, что тогда сова перепутала Поттеров. 

Иначе у них не было бы шансов. 

У нее не было бы Скорпиуса. 

У него не было бы Лили. 

Ей надоело делать вид, будто он ей безразличен. 

Столько лет спустя, она наконец смогла себе в этом признаться.


End file.
